


Explorations

by Ludovica



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Tentacles, Xeno, alternative genitalia, so yeah underage for Elves I'd say, sort of underage?, they're about 40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Artanis' sexuality stirs for the first time, she turns to Irissë to find answers to questions she would not dare to ask anybody else. And Irissë does not only offer her words, but also deeds of advice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explorations

**Author's Note:**

> (Again, please do not take this too seriously; see notes to 'Surprises of a Wedding Night' for further explanation)

Artanis‘ body seemed to vibrate. She didn’t understand this feeling, and she did not particularly like it, just as much as she didn’t like the peculiar tingling between her legs. She had felt strange ever since she had awoken in the night to find something –moving- between her legs, something strange and completely unexpected. At first she had thought she was ill – or wounded, or cursed. She had cried out and had roused one of her maids, who had called her mother immediately when she had seen her young mistress in her bed, teary-eyed and staring down between her legs under the blanket.

Her mother had sat down next to her and embraced her, soothed her with soft words and gentle petting of her hair when Artanis had started to cry in confusion. She had told her that this was absolutely normal, that she was growing up, that this was a sign that she her body was transforming, from the androgyny of a girl’s body to the softer, higher build of a maiden. She had told her that she shouldn’t be afraid of the little wriggling tendrils that protruded from the slit between her legs, which had always been firmly closed up to now, and that there was absolutely nothing wrong with her – that every Elven woman’s body possessed those tendrils, and if other things came out of there, thicker things, she shouldn’t be afraid either. She had then sat with her and stroked her hair until the little tendrils had coiled into tiny buds, and had finally retreated between the lips of that slit again; then her mother had tugged her into bed again and kissed her brow, telling her that she should sleep a few more hours, and left her room again.

She had been able to sleep – but not for long. A strange stirring between her legs, even more intense than the first time, had woken her; and half-dozing still she had reached down between her own legs, and had started to touch the tendrils. They were sensitive, incredibly so, and soon they had coiled around her fingers, the touch alone driving her half-crazy. Then she had felt something slimy, something longer than the tendrils, and a bit thicker – it had rubbed over her palm, pushed through the space between her fingers, clung to her hand like a climbing plant to a trellis – and then her hips had shuddered, and the feeling between her legs had turned so intense for a moment that she had let out a high-pitched whine – and the slimy thing had let go of her hand, and she had felt how it slid back into her body, and the tendrils had vanished again as well – and finally she had managed to fall asleep and stay asleep until morning.

But the feeling of peace she had felt just before she had gone back to sleep had vanished when she woke up again. A quick glance between her legs at least convinced her that her slit was properly closed, but still, there was this strange stirring, this prickling, that set her on edge as soon as she stood up.

The sun had hardly risen when she left her bedroom, in a loose blue dress that she had just lazily slipped into after she had opened the braid she was wearing at night and brushed her hair out; then she slipped into her shoes and made her way towards the stables. She needed to talk to somebody, somebody who wasn’t her mother – she had a feeling that she shouldn’t tell her mother what she had done yesterday, and the mere thought of asking her about this prickling sensation made her feel strange in a completely different way than the tingling between her legs...

Irissë was in the court by the stables, together with Tyelkormo, Carnistir and Atarinkë, saddling their horses in the first light of the morning, as they were wont to. Only a few stable-hands had already risen, and only the noises of the horses and the singing of a few birds sounded over the square.

“Irissë!” Artanis called as she hurried towards them. The three sons of Fëanáro cast her strange looks, and Irissё halted in putting the saddle onto her horse to turn towards her, surprise on her face.

“Isn’t it a bit early for you to be about, cousin?” she asked, and Artanis cast her a shy little smile – which made her eyebrows rise even higher on her forehead. Of course, Artanis wasn’t used to be shy in anything she did, but this whole situation was just so very strange…

“Irissë, would you… Could you…” she said as she halted in front of her, and heat rose into her cheeks again, “Could you maybe come with me? I… I really need to talk to you about… about something…” She looked at the men from the corner of her eyes, all of them older than them, all of them already considered grown…

Her cousin frowned at that, and then lifted the saddle in her arms slightly. “We actually were going to go hunting…”

She could hear Carnistir huff somewhere next to them, but she ignored it and instead looked at Irissë as imploringly as possible.

“Please… I, it’s…” She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. This would be so much easier if they weren’t standing next to three men… “It’s…” She lowered her voice, and whispered, “It’s about girl things…”

Irissë needed a moment to understand what she meant, but when Artanis quickly glanced down at her, her eyes widened with understanding.

“Oh! Oh, I see, uhm…” She looked around to her three companions. “I’m going to stay at home today, boys. Shoot me a pheasant, will you?”

Tyelkormo raised his eyebrows, but nodded. “Alright. Attend to your… Girl things… Or whatever.” His voice sounded miffed, but he still took the saddle from Irissë and carried it back into the stable for her. She waved the two other men goodbye and then linked arms with Artanis to walk her back towards the palace.

Only when they were out of earshot did she lean towards her and whisper in a conspiratorial tone of voice: “Did it… Did they come out?”

Artanis blushed heavily at that. She knew that Irissë had ‘grown into maidenhood’ about a year ago (and only now did she understand what exactly that might mean), and she had already developed small breasts and soft curves around her hips and thighs like maidens had them, while Artanis was tall for her age, but still dreadfully skinny – and sort of lanky too.

“They did, yes…” she whispered back, though her voice didn’t quite obey her, and there was a little bit of a squeak to the ‘yes’.

Irissë nodded. “Let’s go to my room then.”

Irissë’s room was in Prince Ñolofinwë’s quarters, and they walked quickly and quietly to get there before anybody would wake. Once they were inside, Irissë pushed a heavy chair in front of the door, to give them a little privacy, as she said.

“Now,” she began, sitting down on the bed and smoothing down her riding skirt. “Didn’t you talk with Lady Eärwen about this… issue?”

Artanis took her shoes off and knelt down in front of her on the bed, blushing again. “I did, yes, but…” She didn’t even know how to say something like that… “I don’t know… I want to know more about this, and I don’t want to ask my mother…”

Irissë nodded, then she frowned and looked at her own skirt for a moment, apparently thinking. “Okay, uhm… So what exactly do you want to know?”

Her cheeks felt as if they were going to burst into flames any second. “Well…” She ran a hand through her hair, pulled a strand over her shoulder, started braiding it absentmindedly. “I… I’ve gotten a really strange tingly feeling between my… Between my legs, since I’ve woken up…” She couldn’t look Irissë in the eye – even though she didn’t quite know WHY, but she just knew that this was something you normally didn’t talk about. Nobody else had ever talked about anything like that in her presence. She hadn’t even known that there was anything like that between her legs during the last forty years…

To her surprise, she heard a chuckle at those words. She looked up in confusion, and saw that Irissë was grinning at her.

“What’s so funny?” she asked, slightly miffed. She wasn’t aware of anything funny she had said.

“Uhm, well…” Irissë scratched the bridge of her nose before she looked at her again, still grinning. “That’s totally normal, you know? Like, really normal. I’ve been having that feeling nearly constantly during the last year. Aunt Lalwen says that goes away when your body gets used to the things down there being, well, ‘awake’, but till then, the best thing you can do, is, well…” She halted and her look trailed off slightly towards the side, before she grinned at her again, a little bit insecure herself now. “Did you, you know… Try touching it?”

The heat in her cheeks expanded to her ears and neck. “Uhm…” She twisted the strand of hair in her hand until it started to curl up, “I did, yeah… A bit, this night… It was strange, but, somehow… nice? And then it went in again…”

Irissë grinned once more, and somehow that grin stirred the tingling between her legs even worse than the memories of last night. “Well, it can feel a lot better than ‘somehow nice’.” Her eyes sparkled at those words, but then she cleared her throat and looked at her hands again, a faint pink shimmer on her cheeks. “I’ve spent a pretty long time trying to find a way to get rid of that tingling for as long as possible, and, well… It takes a bit of practice, but… It feels really, really good, you know? If you know how to touch it.”

“Ah…” Artanis didn’t quite know how to reply to that. She looked at the lock of hair that she was mangling between her fingers, then she looked at Irissë’s skirt again. She was wearing loose riding pants below.

“Would you, maybe…” she started, her voice pathetically wobbly, “Could you… show me?”

She looked up from between her lashes, to see Irissë look at her with a contemplating expression on her face. Then her cousin shrugged and stood up to open the girdle of her dress. “Why not. It’s not as if we could bond by accident or something.”

“Bond?” Artanis asked, frowning as Irissë wiggled out of her pants. “You mean, like, marrying?”

“Basically, yes.” Irissë turned around and lifted her hair up. “Can you open the lacing?”

Artanis reached up to open the laces of her dress, though when her fingers touched the warm skin of her cousin’s neck, she blushed again – even though this was stupid, she thought; she had helped Irissë open and close her dresses many times before.

“It’s like this, you know…” Irissë said as she wiggled out of her dress, exposing her slender back, her round rear and finally her long, slender legs to her, and even though Artanis had seen her cousin naked many times in the bath houses, the mere look of that milky white skin now made her squirm and press her thighs together to still the feeling between them.

Irissë turned around and knelt down on the bed, in front of Artanis. “We have those little tendril things, right?” She shuffled slightly to make herself more comfortable, then opened her legs. The pink slit between her thighs was still closed, but when she started to stroke her finger along it, it slowly opened at the very tip, until Artanis could see the inside of about an inch of it – there were about a dozen little buds between the soft-looking rims of her slit, maybe more. Irissë let out a breathless sound when she started to gently stroke her fingers over those little buds, hardly touching them. One of them opened, and a tendril like one of those that Artanis had seen between her own legs last night grew from it – no, that wasn’t quite what happened. She saw it better when the second bud opened. The ‘buds’ were actually just those tendrils, but tightly coiled up; and the more she touched them, the more of them uncoiled, and started to coil around her fingers.

Artanis could hear how her cousin’s breath was already getting a little heavier. “So, we have those tendrils here…”, Irissë continued, “And they basically… What they do… Uhm…” Her cheeks turned slightly pink again and she bit her lower lip as she started to rub the rims of her slit, while she kept playing with the little tendrils, pulling her fingers away after letting them coil around them and then rubbing them again as gently as she might have touched a rosebud.

After a while they stopped seeking the warmth of her fingers, and instead seemed to coil in slightly – Irissë withdrew her fingers and rubbed the area just above the slit, while the tendrils seemed to, to… to rub open another little slit? Yes, that was what it looked like…

A deep moan from her cousin made Artanis look up at her face. Irissë had closed her eyes and laid her head back, and the muscles of her abdomen as well as those of her thighs were tense. Something came poking out of the little slit between the tendrils – something that looked similar as they did, just slightly thicker, slightly darker, and, as she saw when it kept growing from the slit, a lot longer. The tip was slightly flattened, in a nearly leaf-like shape, and it seemed to ooze a slimy liquid…

Suddenly Artanis knew what she had been touching yesterday, and her face immediately started to burn again.

“You see, what they do is that they, uhm… They coax this… this tentacle thing out…” Irissë’s voice sounded breathy and insecure, as if she didn’t quite know what to say and as if she didn’t quite –want- to talk about it. “Lalwen called it a tentacle when I asked her about that… I don’t quite know if it’s really like a tentacle, but well, I don’t really know any better word, so…” She sighed deeply, then ran the tip of her finger over the long appendage. She shivered with the sensation, and a shuddering gasp came over her lips.

“Good, so… You know, after marrying, we, well, we get these out when we’re with our husbands, and then, uhm…” Artanis glanced at her face again to see her look at her own hand, gnawing her lower lip slightly. “You know, men have a slit as well, just that when their slit opens, there’s a little opening – just big enough to get a little finger in.” She blushed again. “Tyelkormo showed me a while ago, because I kept asking… Apparently there’s some sort of gland inside, and if we rub them long enough some sort of liquid comes out, and, well, you see how slimy that is?”

“Mhm…” The tingling between Artanis legs had increased a lot in the meantime, and she was sure that she could feel the little tendrils try to rub against her thighs. She had to stop pressing her legs together – it slowly started to hurt.

“What we call bonding, that’s actually when that liquid, the slimy stuff, of us, mingles with the liquid that men produce when we’re in them…” It was plain to hear from the tone of her voice that Irissë wasn’t really comfortable with talking about this topic – or quite sure of the accuracy of her information.

Artanis nodded still, and she couldn’t help but bunch one hand in the fabric above her own lap. “Sounds strange…” she murmured.

Her cousin nodded again, and sighed lowly when the tentacle coiled around her hand, pushing through the space between her fingers like Artanis’ had done this night. “I guess it feels really nice though… But this also feels really nice…” She sighed lowly and ran her thumb over the back of the appendage, then she looked at Artanis’ hand and grinned knowingly.

“If you take your dress off, I can show you how to do that.”

Artanis looked at her cousin, not quite sure about this offer – though the agitating prickling between her legs seemed to outright scream ‘Yes!’. But when she saw the expectant look on Irissë’s face, she stood up and pulled the dress over her head, blushing slightly when she turned back to her cousin. She felt strangely insufficient… She was still all gangly limbs and narrow hips, and even though she was actually a bit taller than Irissë, her breasts had not even started to bud.

Her slit was already open and the tendrils were rubbing over her thighs and the skin around them. She squirmed slightly when she sat down, trying to find a comfortable position, but finally ended up mirroring Irissë by spreading her thighs a bit and sitting down on her heels.

Irissë looked at her with obvious curiosity in her eyes, even though Artanis should have been the one to be curious here. “Yours are a bit darker than mine, aren’t they?”

Artanis jerked back when Irissë reached out for her. Her cousin grinned up at her. “I promise, I won’t hurt you.”

Now it was Artanis who bit her lower lip. “Alright… Just… be careful…”

“Of course…” Irissë’s voice was nearly a purr now. She reached out for her again, and just touched the tips of her tendrils with the tips of her fingers – but it was enough to make Artanis whimper lowly. Irissë chuckled at that, and held one of her fingers close enough to her that two of her tendrils could curl around them.

Artanis gasped. She felt her shoulders and her abdomen tense as she moved her hips slightly forward, moaning when another finger of Irissë rubbed over the rim of her slit. It was so different from last night… The sensations were similar, yes, but it was so much more intense, so much more exciting when it weren’t her own fingers touching her like that…

“You mustn’t touch them too hard…” Irissë murmured while she wiggled her fingers a little, letting the tendrils catch them before she pulled them away again. “It’s nicest if you just let them rub all over your fingers. They like rubbing.” Artanis could hear the grin in her voice. “And when they are done rubbing your fingers, they’ll start to… to coax the thicker one out…”

Artanis let out a breathless giggle. “You talk about them as if they were some kind of fish or birds or something…”

Her cousin grinned at that and rubbed over the side of her slit. “Well, they do behave a bit like that… And you have to be careful with them, or otherwise they’ll just coil up again and hide.”

Artanis snorted, but then moved her hips against Irissë’s hand again. “That’s really… ahh… strange… Oh…” Irissë had pulled her hand back, and when Artanis looked down, she saw that her tendrils had started to coil inwards and rub the little slit between them open. The leaf-shaped tip of her tentacle poked out, and the tendrils rubbed it, coiled around it, until it started to come out more, thickening steadily the farther out it came. When it finally seemed to be completely extended, it was about as long as the line from the base of her hand to the tip of her middle finger.

Irissë smiled and reached out for her again, rubbing the tip of the tentacle with her knuckle. “You can stroke that one a bit harder than the tendrils. I really like to just stroke over its upper side, like so...” She ran her finger over the back of the tentacle, from the base to the tip, making Artanis squirm and moan. The feeling was so incredibly strange, and so incredibly wonderful at the same time… She clutched the blanket next to her with one hand, as if she needed something to hold on to.

“Or you can also hold your hands towards it, like so…” She held her hand in front of the tentacle, with her fingers just slightly apart. The tentacle immediately started to rub over her palm and then pushed into the spaces between her fingers – and Artanis let out a surprised cry. This was… She couldn’t even describe it… It was just so… So…

“Good, isn’t it?” Irissë grinned up to her, then ran her hand over the tentacle. “You can actually even grab it a bit.” She closed her hand around the base, and Artanis moaned and closed her eyes. She felt how her body started to shiver – and the tentacle started to twitch in Irissë’s hand, sending bolts of arousal up through her body, filling her lap with lightning and the low rumble of distant thunder.

Irissë seemed to enjoy causing her to make such noises. She kept playing with her a few more moments, her little finger rubbing the heads of some of the little tendrils while the rest of her hand kept teasing the tentacle. When Artanis managed to open her eyes for a moment despite the rush that ran through her body, she noticed that Irissë’s hand was between her own legs again as well – and her breath was going faster too.

Suddenly Irissë let go of her, and looked up at her slightly apologetically. “You have to tell me if I go too far…” she muttered.

Artanis’ mind was clouded, addled with arousal, so she needed a while to actually understand what Irissë was saying – but when she did she immediately shook her head. “No! No, it’s, it’s… It’s really nice, actually…” Her cheeks flushed again at that, but she did mean it. It was incredibly nice. Strange, but… good. Strange in a good way.

Irissë grinned at that, a certain relief in her eyes. “Good… I’d hate to stop now.” She giggled and kissed Artanis’ cheek – then she kissed her lips, incredibly carefully. Artanis froze; she did not know what to make of that, though Irissë’s lips felt incredibly nice as well… And not even in a strange way.

But the kiss ended as soon as it had started, and Irissë sat back on her heels again, her cheeks slightly ruddy, her gaze slightly averted, until she suddenly startled with some sort of sudden thought. “You know what’s also nice?” she asked, and again a grin spread on her lips. She stood up to take a little tin can from her dressing table, then sat down again and opened the can. It seemed to be some sort of cream, one of the sort that some women used to keep the skin of their hands soft.

“If you get any liquid on the tendrils…” Irissë said, taking a tiny dollop of cream out of the can and holing her finger close enough to Artanis’ lap that the little tendrils could reach for her finger and coil around it, so that the cream spread on them (an incredibly strange feeling, cool and slick), “… they’ll do this.” Irissë pulled her hand away again – and her tendrils wriggled around for just a moment, before they started to coil around her tentacle, wiping the cream off on the long appendage, which in turn wiggled and retreated inside of her again to the point that had been touched by the salve. Artanis clenched her fingers harder around the blanket, whimpering lowly again. This feeling was so foreign… It sort of made her want to rub her lap against a pillow… Or against Irissë’s hand…

Irissë smiled. “I don’t know why it does that, but I have a… a theory…” She looked up at her again, absentmindedly letting her own tendrils run through her fingers. “You know how flowers reproduce, right? I… I think that those things, those things that Aunt Lalwen called ‘tentacles’, might be some sort of stigma, you know? And the liquid that Tyelkormo says comes out of males, that might be, well, some sort of pollen? And that’s why the little tendrils try to wipe any liquid on the tentacle, because pollen needs to get on the stigma… You know?”

For some reason, that made Artanis giggle. “So we’re some sort of flowers?”

The grin that now spread on her cousin’s face made her want to kiss her again. “We might be… I don’t know, just a theory…” She shrugged, then suddenly frowned. “You know what… I… I want to try something…”

She came closer to Artanis, and then sat up on her knees – just to straddle Artanis’ thighs. Their laps were close enough that their tendrils and tentacles could touch each other…

Artanis looked up at her face in astonishment. “Uhm… Have you ever done this before?” she asked, but then her eyes widened and a moan came over her lips as the first of their tendrils intertwined with each other.

Irissë moaned as well, and shook her head slightly. “I just thought, it would be… It might… Aaah…” Their tentacles had started to rub over each other, and Artanis shivered, her hips shuddering against Irissë’s. She looked down between them and saw how the many little appendages between them started to move against each other, to tangle in a net of writhing little twines, pulling at and rubbing against each other. Irissë’s were of a light pink, and her own had a bit of a purple coloring compared to her cousin’s…

And she surely would have been able to appreciate how pretty they looked, winding and coiling like this, if the arousal in her lap had not started to fill her whole body, burning like the fire of a forge and making her moan against Irissë’s shoulder while she felt her cousin’s face press against her hair, gasping against the skin of her neck…

She moved her hips farther against Irissë’s, and suddenly both of her hands were on her cousin’s back, pushing Irissë even closer to her until the wriggling mess between them was squeezed between their bellies, which made the tendrils and tentacles just wriggle even wilder. The goo their tentacles oozed smeared between them, slickening their skin, making it even easier for them to move against each other, moaning and gasping, until a similar feeling like the one at the end of her little exploration last night started to well up in Artanis. But this time it didn’t just flare up and fade again – it built and built and built, until she was half crying because she did not know what to do with this feeling, how to bear it, how to end it… But then a rush of fire and ice seemed to run through her body, making her cry out at the same time as Irissë -

Panting and shivering, they held each other, relishing in each other’s warmth as the heat slowly subsided and the slits between their legs closed again. It wasn’t until Artanis was able to breathe calmly again that she pulled back a little, just enough to kiss her cousin’s cheek.

“Thank you…” she whispered.

She could feel Irissë’s grin against her own cheek. “You’re really, really welcome…” With a chuckle she turned her head as well, and again she kissed Artanis’ lips, though with more fervor than before.

Artanis sighed against her lips and kissed her back, and so they sat, Irissë on Artanis’ lap, the skin between them still slick and gooey, kissing and giggling against each other’s lips, until late into the morning…


End file.
